Roped Into Hell (A Camping Adventure)
by WhisperInMyDreams
Summary: An RP session between my crazy friends and I. What happens when Cloud is guilted into taking his younger brother and his friends on a week long camping trip? Well only crazy is one of the few words to describe the misadventures that this group finds themselves riled up in.


**A/N: **Hello all you lovely readers! So we have been brainstorming and decided that it's time for another adventure in our 'crack' world of Kingdom Hearts. This is a prequel to the previous events and the planning of/actually going on the camping trip. This includes a few more characters that we all really love and lots more comedy. (Plus some feels and a little fluff!)

This is usually one of the few fun events my friends and I do on the weekends. We sit in the living room and pass around a laptop, sometimes even a couple of notebooks. I plan on trying to transcribe those onto here later, but for now we have a few stories I can post.

I must include a quick note that while we were talking about some of the events we wanted to write about, we are standing around my stovetop roasting marshmallows on chopsticks over the flame and dipping them into chocolate. The weather here has been really rainy and cold, so we opted for staying indoors. We actually set up a tent in my living room last week and played board games while we played the sounds of a campfire and crickets on my Kindle. We are really looking forward to going camping this summer, and needless to say, I'm sure we will write some of our misadventures while on vacation! We have lots of fun just being 'spedcial' friends, and we're so happy that people like our stupidity.

Enjoy our trip in more exciting events of Ghostfacers!

Disclaimer: We don't own the rights to any of the Kingdom Hearts or Square Enix Characters…or Ghostfacers.

**Roped into Hell with Lots of Shmellows**

**Pt. 1**

It had been exactly one week since school had been let out for the summer and already Sora found himself growing restless. As he sat on the floor with Roxas, Riku, Demyx and Zexion, he tossed another blue card unto the Uno card pile that sat in the center of the circle. He sighed looking over towards Roxas as he scanned the cards in his hand.

Sora: Guyyssss I'm bored! What are we gonna do guys? -thinks for a moment- Dudes, we should like, go camping or something!

Roxas: I'd go camping, we can go to the old camping spot.

Demyx: I WANNA GO CAMPING!

Riku: -tosses another card onto the pile- Yeah. I'd go camping…as long as you share a tent with me Sora. –smiles in the brunette's direction-

Sora: Okay! –smiles brightly at Riku-  
Demyx: And we can take the camper right, Zexy? –smiles at Zexion-

Zexion: -sighing- But…..camping's gross.

Riku: Ah, c'mon Zex, camping's not that bad.  
Zexion:….-looking over at Dem then crossing his arms- Fine….

Demyx: Yay! –glomps Zexion-

Sora:-is on his phone, setting everything up- OKAY. I set reservations for tomorrow!

Roxas: Alright…..Who's riding with whom?  
Zexion: Me and Dem can drive the camper.  
Demyx: Yay! –smiles happily-

Sora: Wait…GUYS. We need an adult!

Riku: But I am an adult! –crosses arms and glares at group of friends-

Sora: But we need an adult who can actually adult!

Roxas: -mumbles- yeah without adulting his boyfriend….  
Riku: -rolls eyes- Are we really having this conversation right now? –looks over at Sora-

Sora:-smiles- OO! We can ask Cloud!  
Roxas: Great idea! –taking Sora's hand and going up the stairs-

Riku: Um…are we sure that's such a good idea right now? –looks over at Zexion- Isn't Cloud in his room with Zack?

Zexion: -shakes his head and watches as Roxas and Sora run up the stairs-

Meanwhile, Cloud and Zack are lying in the center of Cloud's bed engaged in a very heavy make-out session. Cloud hears as two sets of footsteps run down the hallway, both giggling. He prays in the back of his mind that they will just run past his door as he leans down and presses is mouth over Zack's. To his dismay he hears the running stop and the handle of his door jiggle. Thank goodness he remembered to lock it this time.

Zack: Hmm…what was that?

Cloud: Just ignore it, it'll go away. – leans down and kisses around Zack's throat-

There is a hard knocking on the door. "Cloud?" He sighs as two voices call out his name in unison.

Zack: Sounds like your brother wants something

Cloud: Too bad. All I want right now is you –smiles and starts kissing Zack again. A soft moan escapes his throat as he feels Zack's hands pull through his hair-

Roxas: -knocks on door- Um, I have a question. Cloud?

Cloud: Ugh! – sits up from kissing Zack – Are you kidding me? We need our own place!

Zack: -smiles at the annoyed look on Cloud's face- You're pretty cute when you're mad

Cloud: -points at Zack as he rolls off the bed, the knocking still very persistent- Not funny Zack!

Roxas: -knocking on the door- Cloud. Hey Cloud. Cloud. Cloud. CCCCLLLLOOOOOUUUUUUUDDDD!  
Sora:-pounding on the door- CLOUD!~ CLOUDY! CLOUDDDDD. CLOUDY POOO CLOUUUDDDDDDDDD!

Cloud: -stomps across room and rips door open staring out into the hall at Roxas and Sora- WHAT?! For the love of all that is no longer sacred in this home, what is so damn important right now?  
Roxas: Whoa your hair's messed up…..and where is your shirt?

Cloud:-steps aside so that they can see into the room where Zack is sitting on the bed waving towards the door-

Roxas: -gasps- Oh! Sorry  
Sora: But, but anyway! We set up reservations for a camping trip and we need an adult!

Cloud: -rakes hand through hair and sighs- And why are you telling me this?

Sora: Becaauuussseee,WE want you to go with us! We need an adult…that's not Riku!

Cloud: Did you ask Axel yet?

Roxas: Axel has to work.  
Cloud: -huffs- I just…

Zack: -stands up from the bed and walks towards them- C'mon babe. You wanted a vacation.

Cloud: -turns and stares at Zack in disbelief- Chaperoning a bunch of overactive teenagers for a week in the middle of nowhere is not exactly a vacation to me! Why don't you do it?

Zack: Because… – kisses Cloud on the forehead- I have to work. –walks around Cloud and out into the hallway- Besides, you can spend some time with your little brother. –messes with Roxas' hair- Have fun guys! –starts walking down the hall towards the bathroom.

Cloud: -stares openmouthed to where Zack just left. Sighs in defeat- Alright fine. But I am not engaging in any of your ridiculous "Camp Games" and there will be no underage drinking.  
Roxas: -fixing his hair- Fine  
Sora: Yayyyy! –runs down the steps- YAY! He said yes! –jumping up and down happily-

Riku: Sweet! C'mon Sora, let's go pack –holds out hand and watches as Sora nods enthusiastically while lacing their fingers together- So we should meet back here in the morning?

Sora: Yup bright and early guys! –smiles happily, dragging Riku home so they can pack….and other things-

Zexion: Bright…and early? -groans- Are you guys trying to kill me?  
Roxas: -walking back into the living room-

Demyx: Its okay Zexy, I'll drive. And you can sleep in the camper –smiles cutely at him-

Zexion: -smiles at him-  
Roxas: Guess that leaves me with Cloud….great I get to ride in the boring car.

Cloud: -walks down the stairs pulling a shirt over his head- Thanks, love you too little brother. – steps next to Roxas and bumps him with his hip- How 'bout I let you pick the music? –watches as Roxas nods with a smile- Alright, so we need to go shopping for food and supplies if we're actually doing this.

Demyx: Oo! Food! –smiles happily-

Zexion: Demyx and I can go do the shopping and pack it into the camper. If Dem goes by himself he'll just buy candy.  
Demyx: And what's wrong with candy? –frowns sadly-

Zexion: Nothing. -smiles- But you can't eat just candy you'll get sick Dem –putting an arm around him- But you can pick out the stuff for s'mores, 'kay?  
Demyx: YAY! –smiles brightly-

Cloud: Alright, so that takes care of food but we aren't all going to be able to sleep comfortably in that camper. Rox can you help me dig through the garage? I think I still have some of me and Zack's old camping gear.  
Roxas: Yeah sure –getting up to help his brother-  
Zexion: -waiting for the two brothers to leave, turning to Demyx- You owe me for going on this camping trip.  
Demyx: Yeah? -grins-Well that can be arranged.–smiles brightly getting up dragging the other towards the door-

Cloud: -calls over his shoulder as Roxas follows him through the kitchen and towards the side door leading to the garage- Just make sure you get to the store and get enough groceries for the week! –hears Demyx giggle as the door is slammed shut. Looks at Roxas and watches as he just shakes his head – mumbles under breath – at least someone is getting some tonight.

As the groups go their separate ways for the night, plans for the next week are filled with excitement and happiness as they pack clothes and gear needed for the trip. Everyone checks over their packs one last time as they load the vehicles up and head to bed. Cloud closes the back of the jeep as Zack hands him the last of the duffel bags and holds his hand out.

Zack: Now where were we?

Cloud: In my bedroom –kisses Zack on the lips as he laces his fingers through the others-

Axel: Get a room!

Cloud and Zack turn their heads and see that Axel has parked his car on the other side of the street and is walking towards them.

Zack: Gladly – pulls Cloud towards the house-

Cloud: What're you doing here so late?

Axel: Roxas called and told me about your trip. Of course I had to come and get a little Roxy-Time before you guys left.

Roxas: -is in the living room packing the last of his stuff into a bag-  
Zack: -in a sing-song voice- Your boyfriend's here Roxas! – smiles as he pulls Cloud up the stairs.

Cloud: Have fun you two!

Axel: -walks into the house behind Cloud and Zack and pulls the door closed- That's a weird thing for a brother to say

Roxas: Axel! –smiles going over to the redhead- What are you doing here?  
Axel: -leans down and kisses Roxas light on the lips- I wanted to spend some time with you before you were gone for a week. Hey but guess what?  
Roxas: What? –looking up at him-  
Axel: I looked over my work schedule for the next week and I have a couple days off. I can come visit you at the campground.

Roxas: -smiles- Really? That's great!  
Axel: -looks around at the few piles of clothes on the floor- So are you about done packing?  
Roxas: Yeah just finished actually-smiles-  
Axel: Sooo…do you wanna hang out in your room and watch a movie? – leans down and kisses him once more. -whispers- Or something else perhaps?  
Roxas: Well if I'm going to be gone for a week~ -smirks grabbing the others hand and leading him down to his room-

***The Next Morning***

Everyone is standing around their cars as the sun shines cheerfully above them. Cloud pulls his sunglasses over his eyes and looks around at the sleepy faces of the group he will be spending the next week with, well aside from Sora who looks as if he's about to do somersaults in the front yard because he's so happy. Axel and Roxas are holding hands and talking closely as Roxas smiles. He can't help the smile that pulls at his lips. Cloud has seen his brother go through some pretty shitty relationships, but Axel seems to be the real deal and he knows that he's never seen his brother this happy with anyone else before. He hears a loud honk and turns his head to see Demyx waving his arm out the window of the large camper parked across the street.

Cloud: I think that's our cue guys.  
Roxas: -turns to his brother- Yeah –tuning back to Axel- I'll see you in a few days?

Axel: You know it –leans down for one last kiss-

They all climb into their cars and begin to drive down the street, Demyx leading the way in the camper. Followed by Cloud's jeep and Riku's Mustang tagging behind. Axel walks over to his car and gets in, turning to drive in the opposite direction. The ride there seems pretty relaxed. Casual talking and laughing in the vehicles as the radio stations are flipped to various songs along the way. Cloud can see the sign for the campground; nearly there. When suddenly the camper stops abruptly in front of them.

Cloud: -slams on the brakes and flings his arm towards Roxas as a protective barrier- Shit! Are you okay Roxas?

Roxas: -his brothers arm keeping him from hitting the dashboard of the car- Y-yeah I'm okay, what happened?!

Demyx:-having a spaz attack- Oh, my God! I killed a squirrel!

Sora:-gets out of Riku's car walking up- What happened?!

Riku: -jogs up and stands next to Sora- What's going on?

Cloud and Roxas walk up and join the group

Cloud: Hey, why the hold up guys?

Demyx:-pointing at the dead squirrel- I… HIT…A….SQUIRREL! –crying-

Zexion: -the camper door flying open and hitting the side with a bang, catching everyone's attention. He is standing in Moogle print PJ's and wearing fuzzy slippers- .HELL!?

Everyone looks over at the very disgruntled Zexion stepping out of the camper.

Cloud: Uh Oh. The 'Beast' has been awoken.

Riku: -whispers- Is it bad that I kinda forgot we brought Zexion?

Demyx:-runs over tackle hugging Zexion-Oh Zexy, I hit a squirrel! –hugging onto him being really upset-

Sora: Awww we should bury the squirrel

Zexion: -somehow not falling from the impact of Demyx, hugging the other, petting his hair- There, there it's alright Dem.

Cloud: Sora, we are not going to bury that thing – points at remains- besides, I think some of it is stuck to the front of the camper.

At this statement Demyx wails loudly and everyone watches as Zexion tries to console him as he winces from the shrieking in his ear.

Riku: Don't be so cold Cloud. It'll only take us a few minutes – kisses a pouting Sora on the forehead – I packed a shovel in the trunk.-turns towards car to get shovel-  
Zexion: -busy trying to comfort Demyx-  
Roxas: -looking at his brother- That was really cold Cloud.  
Cloud: -shrugs- It's just a stupid squirrel

Demyx:-crying on Dem's shoulder-  
Sora: Ewwwwww I stepped on its tail! EWWWW Ew EW EWWWW!

Roxas: Cloud! –storming back to the car-  
Zexion: -taking Dem back into the camper to calm him down-

Riku: -walks back carrying a shovel- Where's everyone going?

Cloud: -sighs- Apparently, I'm being an asshole towards the decapitated animal and they're just ready to leave.

Riku: Well, I still think we should at least move it out of the road.

Demyx:-had gotten back in the car sighing-

Sora:-trying to help Riku to get the squirrel out of the road-

Riku: Should we bury it real quick over there? –nods towards an opening in the woods-

Cloud: If you insist. I'm gonna make sure someone is still capable of driving the camper. –Walks over to the side of the camper where Zexion is rubbing Demyx's back as he sobs softly. –Hey, I'm sorry for being a jerk. Are you okay Dem?

Sora: –goes to bury the squirrel-

Demyx: Y-yeah. And its fine. –slowly gets himself to calm down-

Cloud: So are you guys okay to drive?  
Zexion: You want me to drive the rest of the way Dem?  
Demyx:-nods- Yeah. -Moves over to the passenger seat-

Riku: -walks over and stands next to the camper - Sora and I buried it deep enough where critters won't be able to dig it up.

Cloud: Thanks Riku. Let's just get going so we can get there.

Riku – nods- I'll be right behind you guys. Sora is putting the shovel back right now. –turns and jogs towards his parked mustang as Sora is climbing into the passenger side-

Cloud looks up to watch Zexion and Demyx nod as Zexion starts the camper again.

Cloud: See you guys there

He smacks the hood of the camper and turns to walk back to the jeep where Roxas is staring out the front window and eating a Twix candy bar. Cloud pulls the door open and slides in, starting the jeep and putting it onto drive.

Cloud: -looks over at Roxas- We ready?  
Roxas: Yeah….. –seeming bothered by something-  
Cloud: -starts to follow behind the camper once more and notices that Roxas had turned the radio off and is staring out the window. There is a tense feeling in the air. – Is something bothering you Rox?

Roxas: Yeah there is. -turns his head towards Cloud- Look that thing with the squirrel was really uncalled for. Did you really not want to come camping with us that bad? I just thought it would be fun to spend time with my brother…but I guess not. -sighs and looks back out the window-

Cloud: -feels a pang of guilt in the pit of his stomach- No. It's not that Roxas. Believe me, I want to spend time with you. –sighs and runs a hand through his hair- It's just that…well I'm kind of going through something right now. –glances over at Roxas as a red light stops the traffic- I didn't mean to upset you.

Roxas: Oh… -still looking out the window-..I'm sorry I didn't know.  
Cloud: It's alright, it's not something you need to worry about. –reaches a hand over and ruffles the younger blondes hair – We're gonna have fun this week though, right?  
Roxas: -looking over at Cloud- Yeah –smiles a bit- 

As the light turns green, Cloud smiles back at his little brother before turning his attention back to the road and continuing to follow the camper. Roxas leans forward and pushes a button on the radio filling the cab with the sounds of 'Bohemian Rhapsody' by Queen. He shakes his head back and forth with a chuckle as Roxas starts to sing the beginning of one of their favorite songs. Cloud soon joins in and they are smiling as they sing and drive towards their destination.

**A/N: **So I'm just going to conclude this with a little note. This is only the first part of our crazy adventure! We have some fun events planned and a few more well-known characters to bring in. We've even thrown around the idea of a bit O smut…but we shall see. Hope you enjoyed our fun and keep an eye out for more 'interesting' chapters to come.


End file.
